Anything
by Pelican182
Summary: She'd do anything for him. Anything to stop the pain. No matter what...she'd make him happy. The story is primarily told from Hinata's view. Warning: Character Death. Language, Insane character.
1. Chapter 1

She hated that look. She hated the fact that he felt he needed to give that look, even with what always happened to him. He would simply ignore whatever pain he had been through and put on that look. That small tug of his lips, his eyes closing almost unnaturally tight as he looked at whoever had hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan" he said enthusiastically, or at least as best as he could fake; his large smile covering his face as he turned on his heel, leaving the flowers on table in front of his pink haired classmate.

"I will never, ever go on a date with you. Not even if you were the last man on earth" She snapped at him, her own face in an ugly scowl as she glared at his retreating form. Snatching the flowers from her desk, she slammed the window beside her open; throwing them down the two story fall to the dirt below.

"That's too much" she thought, watching Sakura mutter loser as Naruto walked back to his seat, smile still present.

She watched him, eyes boring into him as he laid his head down on his desk; giving the appearance that he was about to fall asleep. "He's not a bad actor" she thought as she watched his body shake slightly as he tried his best to still himself.

He may have had everyone else fooled, but she'd seen through him. After following him for so long, listening to him talk to himself, watching him struggle, and noticing how he was treated; she'd figured him out.

"He just wants someone…" she thought sadly as finally stopped shaking, she heard a small sniffle come from him as he seemed to rub his eyes. She had thought about approaching him many times, but everyone time she had wanted to, her own lack of confidence had gotten in the way.

"NARUTO" their sensei snapped, his scarred face growing in size as he yelled, "If you're not gonna pay attention then you can leave!"

Naruto slowly stood from his seat; the entire class now watching him as he struggled to keep himself together.

"W-Why can't you see?" She questioned to herself as Iruka frowned at the boy who stood, "Why can't you tell he's in pain?"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei" Naruto's voice broke her from her train of thought, "I'll take my leave then".

She could feel herself unconsciously twitch, a small frown appearing on her pretty face as she saw that look appear. He strained himself to hold the look as he walked down the aisle of the class, ignoring the smug looks his classmates were giving him.

She couldn't help but squeeze the table as hard as she could, the wood creaking from her tight hold as Naruto seemed to trip.

"Gezz loser" the boy laughed as his classmates soon joined, "You can't even walk?"

She watched as Kiba retracted his leg back under his desk, apparently pleased that he had tripped the blond. Everyone watched happily as Naruto lay on the ground for a moment. "Why?" she whispered as she released the desk under her hold, watching as he slowly strained himself to get up.

"Naruto" Iruka reached out, surprised when the orange clad boy put his head down and ran from the room. She wasn't sure whether Iruka had seen it or not, but she had. Naruto was crying. Iruka shook his head as he looked at the ground for a moment, a look of sadness appearing on his features.

She wished she could leave to follow him, to make sure he was okay. Iruka shook the sadness from his face, anger taking over as he looked at the boy who had tripped the blond, "Kiba! Detention for the rest of the week!"

"Aw man" Kiba groaned as his smile disappeared. Only seconds before, for no reason he had tripped the already upset Naruto, and was now upset that he was upset. The rest of the class seemed to chuckle at the now upset Kiba who seemed to grumble to himself.

Class went on normally for the next thirty minutes before Iruka called for lunch. Everyone quickly rose from their seats, ignoring their sensei as he told them not to run.

She waited calmly as she watched everyone file out. She couldn't help but frown deeply at their smiling faces.

"Why do they deserve to be happy when he's not?" she asked herself as the last of the student filed out.

"Hinata" Iruka's voice called, startling her from her thoughts, "You can eat lunch in her if you'd like, but you can leave like everyone else".

Nodding, Hinata slowly stood from her seat. She grabbed her small bag, pulling one of the small loops around her shoulder as she made her way to the exit of the classroom.

"Hey" a voice called to her as she made her way out, a frown appearing as she recognized immediately who it was, "Hinata?"

Turning her pale eyes on the pink haired girl; Hinata gave her a questioning look, "Y-Yes?"

"Do you wanna eat with us? Ino and me were gonna go talk about the exams!" Sakura chirped, now sounding completely different from what she did earlier when chastising Naruto.

"Th-Thank you…but no thanks…I-I have to study" she quickly lied as she made her way towards the exit of the academy. Sakura shrugged as she turned around, walking back towards her blond friend.

"I hate you…" Hinata muttered as she threw the door to the academy open, her eyes shut in what looked like pain, "I hate you so much…"

Hinata disliked very little, always trying her best to find the good of a bad situation, but nothing good could be said about Sakura Haruno. Personally, the pink haired girl had never done anything to Hinata, but she didn't need to, to earn the blue haired girl's hate.

She quickly made her way away from the academy, jumping the fences leading towards the training grounds. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, speeding towards the woods.

The people would never let him use their training grounds, not without mentally or even physically attacking him. She never understood why he didn't fight back like he'd done against countless others. Instead Naruto had decided to avoid conflict all together, and found an older; less stable training spot deep in the woods, away from anyone else.

She slowed down as she approached, stealthily making her way through the thick foliage, hiding behind trees. She stopped once she spotted him. She gripped the side of the tree, keeping her breath as calm as she could as she watched.

He charged at the dummy as quickly as he could, punching it hard enough to crack the wood. He brought another hit to the wood; this time making it explode.

Her eyes widened as his hand began to ooze blood, dripping into the dirt as he dropped onto the ground. "I-Is he hurt?" she questioned in her head as laid on the ground.

She then saw his face, but quickly wished she hadn't.

"Why…" she asked as her own tears began to slowly fall from her large lavender eyes, "Why do you have to go through so much".

His usually bright blue eyes seemed dim, almost completely colorless as he lay on the ground. She didn't know what to do as he seemed to ignore his hand, which was still bleed profusely. "Naruto-kun" she whispered as she watched tears slowly travel down his face.

He slowly stood up, wiping his blood onto his jacket before making another fist. He ran at a tree, bringing his arms up in a fighting stance she'd never seen.

"Stop" she muttered as he brought his fist into the tree, blood exploding from his knuckles, leaving both of his hands not injured. "Stop" she wanted to cry louder as he then cried, twisting his hand away from the bark, grunting as he flicked blood across the ground.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he screamed as he grabbed the trunk, squeezing tight as he brought his head back, eyes closed, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!"

Her eyes widened as he brought his head against the tree, leaving a tent in the trunk. His forehead burst as he let go of the tree, stumbling as he fell onto his bottom.

She debated running into the clearing, going to his side as he cried; and trying her best to comfort him. She finally built up the courage to do so, when suddenly she heard laughter.

She peeked her head out slowly, watching as Naruto fell on his back, sprawling his body against the ground.

"I deserve it" Naruto muttered as his laughter died down. His eyes were now closed, trying his best to keep his blood from them. She could still see tears seeping from him as he grinned up.

"I deserve everything they do…" he said once again, scarring the blue haired girl who began to shake with worry.

"W-Who knows…maybe I'll get lucky" he chuckled as he wiped some blood from his forehead, the wound was slowly starting to close, "M-Maybe if I pass…maybe I'll get killed on the first mission".

She saw him once again sit up, a defeated smile present on his face as he removed his jacket. She'd usually blush, but couldn't help but gulp when he removed his black shirt, bring it to his face to wipe away some of the blood.

She bit her lip as she examined his chest. "Burns…cuts…and I think I see a few stabbings…" she thought as he cleaned his body.

"Can't even let me bleed out eh?" Naruto said touching his forehead, feeling the spot where his wound had previously been. He examined his knuckles, giving a disappointed look when he noticed they too had healed.

He stumbled to his feet, wiping his pants while he threw his shirt over his neck. "I wonder if she'd even realize if I was gone" he uttered, zipping his jacket back up as he shook his head, a small smile dancing across his lips, "Of course she wouldn't…nobody would".

"I would" Hinata wanted to cry, only to silence herself as she felt more tears fall.

Naruto swayed as his stomach suddenly rumbled.

"Shut up" he said as he patted his abdomen, "I know it's been a while…but I don't have any money".

"Alright" she thought as she slowly took her back off her shoulders, "If I can't help him…the least I can do it something small".

Pulling her lunch box from her back, she watched Naruto begin to make his way towards the exit of the training grounds.

"N-Naruto-kun" she muttered as she removed herself from the behind of the tree. Her face was red and she felt her body heat rise as he turned around, grin dropping as he noticed he wasn't alone.

"H-Hinata…" he breathed quietly as he stared at her, clearly scarred, "W-What're you doing here?"

She opened her mouth, trying her best to give a response as he began to look around, the same way he did when he was scared in class.

"I…" she muttered, slowly holding up her bento box towards him, her blush intensifying as he raised an eyebrow.

Naruto waited as she walked forwards, ready to run at any moment in case she had something planned.

"I h-heard you stomach….you must be hungry after training so hard…" Hinata whispered as she neared the blond, trying her best to stay standing.

Naruto could fell his throat tighten at the girl's quiet words, "Did she listen to all that?" he wondered nervously.

He watched her small hands fumbled around with the small box, opening it towards him.

"W-What?" He once again asked as she held the box towards him.

"I'm not all that hungry" she said, avoiding his stare, "I want you to have my lunch…"

He was shocked, and she knew it. She'd tried before, but could never approach him. She wondered if this was the first act of kindness someone had shown him besides the Hokage and very select few others.

"But…why?" he questioned as he looked around, expecting someone else to coming running towards him to do something, using Hinata as a distraction.

"I can eat later Naruto-kun…Y-You sounded really h-hungry" she tried her best to work through her stuttering, but was finding it harder as Naruto examined her.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned, off put by the girl in front of him. He'd seen her in class, but he couldn't remember any personal interactions with her.

He got his answer when Hinata shakily pushed the box towards him, lightly pushing against his chest.

"I…I gotta go" Hinata cried as she felt him take the box, "P-Please enjoy it!"

He watched her run, her legs taking her quickly away from him.

"Hinata…" he mouthed quietly as she disappeared. He looked down at the food, his stomach quickly rumbling again as the smell hit his nose.

"D-Damn it" he tried his best to hid the fact that once again tears were slowly moving down his whiskered cheeks. Never in his life had someone done something like this. He could honestly count the people that had ever done anything for him on one hand.

He looked back up to where Hinata had been, eyes now wet, "T-Thanks…"He took one last look at the food before he started to make his way out of the training grounds.

* * *

She held her heart, its quick thumping making her breath uneasy. She heard the blond call out to her sadly, and fought to try to go back out to him.

"T-Thanks…" he called, this time his voice sounding a bit more cheerful as he left.

"Naruto-kun" she cried as she buried her eyes in her hands, "I'm so sorry!"

* * *

**Alright guys, so that's the first chapter of the new story. Honestly, this is only gonna be a few chapters long, and will get pretty dark. **

**Note that there will be character death, and I won't lie; it will fall into some pretty sad situations. **

**This is a NaruxHina fic, just not in the way you would initially think. **

**Anyway, until next time!  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed so far. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Character Death!  
Also, I got some info for everyone that may come as a shocker….if you don't like the set up of the story; you don't have to read it….  
I know, totally mind fucking blowing!  
Anyways, if you chose to stay, enjoy**

* * *

She knew what she had to do, and as much it would hurt him at first; she knew the outcome would eventually be better for him, and herself.

She knew he'd never be able to do it himself; it just wasn't the type of person he was.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…I'll take care of it" Hinata thought to herself as she opened the window to her room, letting the cold night air in. She quickly activated her byakugan, looking around the compound to make sure no one was watching her. Finding the coast clear, she hopped out the window, running down the street.

Ever since the incident in the woods, Hinata had been watching Naruto more. As much as she wished they had become closer, they hadn't. He seemed to be friendlier towards her, but due to her own lack of confidence when it came to him, she found herself simply running anytime he'd approached.

There hadn't been any incidents since that day, which Hinata was more than relieved about. She'd personally die a thousand times before she'd want to hear Naruto talk about his life that bad ever again.

Everything had been going okay, until one day the stupid pink haired banshee had to once again cause a scene, at the expense of Naruto.

All Naruto had done was accidently make a tiny mistake. Sakura took this as a chance to break the boy down more than she already had. She told Naruto in under two minutes what she truly thought about him, and in that two minutes; his world had been shattered.

Hinata along with many of the other students couldn't believe what the girl had just said, even the people who didn't like the blond finding it a bit over the top.

"…AND THAT'S WHY I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU, YOU STUPID ORPHAN FREAK! IF YOUR OWN PARENTS COULDN'T EVEN STAND YOU, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I COULD" Sakura finished, taking a large huff as she finished screaming: face slightly red. She fingered her hair, which was now covered in glue as she glared at the gaping Naruto.

He shook his head, not even bothering to cover his face with that fake smile as he turned around, choosing to run than respond.

Iruka walked back into the room just as Naruto ran out, leaving the teacher with a questioning look.

"Gosh damn idiot!" Sakura huffed as she sat back down, trying her best to remove the stickiness from her hair.

Everyone shook their heads as Iruka began his lecture, seemingly dismissing the blond who had run out.

She bit her lip, just hard enough to draw blood as she thought about it. "I wish I would've known earlier…maybe I could've stopped it". She quickened her pace, jumping rooftop to rooftop as she neared her destination.

All Hinata could remember was looking around, waiting for someone to say something. Hoping that anyone would question Sakura, and the treatment she'd just put Naruto through. When she realized nobody was going to do anything, she slumped back in her chair, trying her best to stay calm.

She had to restrain herself from attacking the glue covered girl, praying to whatever gods that were listening that she could make it till after class before she snapped.

Once Iruka called the end of class, Hinata stood quickly, breath quick as she watched Sakura gather her things.

Hinata was ready to pounce when Ino appeared next to the pink haired girl, "Nice hair forehead".

"Not today pig" Sakura growled as she shoved a book into her bag.

"You know it was an accident" Ino said with a raised brow, watching Sakura grumble to herself, "You didn't have to say all that".

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed as she looked at her friend, "You're sticking up for him? Look what he did to my hair! I hope he never comes back to school again. Everyone would be better off if Naruto Uzumaki was never born!"

"Gezz" Ino said rubbing her arm as Sakura quickly pushed past her, "Talk about bitchy moods".

Her teeth grinded together as she watched the pink haired disappear.

She wanted to do nothing more than rush the girl, and deliver one of her families fatal strikes; right into her heart.

She shook her head of those thoughts as she bolted from the room, making her way towards his apartment, somehow knowing he'd be there.

Stopping in front of the large broken down building, Hinata quickly entered, running up the stairs. She stopped in front of his door and raised her hand to knock, only to stop an inch away from the door.

"What am I even gonna say…" she thought to herself; looking at the wooden door in front of her. She shook her head sadly as she activated her byakugan, peering into the home of the only boy she'd ever loved.

She quickly found him in his room, body curled up on his bed as he looked out the window. Hinata sat there, waiting for him to move for a whole thirty minutes, his body still the entire time. Deciding needed to do something, Hinata lightly knocked.

She watched his ear twitch slightly at the sound, but the rest of his body stayed still. "Please…." She mentally begged as she once again knocked, only to be ignored once again. Dropping her hand next to her, she shook her head slightly as she turned to walk away, tears now falling.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…" she said slowly making the tract home, wiping her eyes every few seconds as more tears built.

It was in that moment that she realized what she had to do. Naruto would never learn that some people were truly terrible, but she had. After watching their classmate humiliate him for so long, when all he'd done is wanted to take her on a date, was all Hinata needed before coming to the conclusion that Sakura was a bad person.

Looking back up towards the apartment of her crush, her byakugan still activated, Hinata got a better look at his face.

She quickly deactivated her family's bloodline and began running towards her home, mind now made up. Hinata decided that'd she'd never be forced to see that look on his whiskered face, ever again.

She pulled a kunai from her dark pants as she jumped to the small balcony of the house she'd been looking for. Taking another look around, she popped the kunai into the window, popping it up and breaking the lock.

She quickly jumped in, careful not to make any noise as she checked her surroundings. The room was quite large, even compared to the Hyuga household. Many pictures littered the walls, taking up almost all the space.

"Everything's pink" Hinata thought angrily as she looked at the color that was becoming her least favorite.

Her pale eyes stopped on the lone bed in the dark room, or more importantly; the sleeping girl on the bed.

Stalking over to the bed, she gripped the kunai as tight as she could: hand turning red from the pressure. "You sleep so peacefully after causing so much pain…" she whispered lowly as she watched the girl turn over, eyes closed and breathing easy.

Kneeling on the bed, Hinata brought one leg over the girl over. Looking at the girl now trapped between her legs, Hinata couldn't help but frown. She watched the girl shift uncomfortably under her gaze, lightly rubbing her neck in her sleep.

"You're the reason he's sad….you're the reason he cries…you're the reason he hates living" Hinata said, a bit louder than before as her own eyes widened at the pink haired girl under her.

Bringing the kunai in her hand up; she slowly raised it to the girl's exposed blemish free neck.

"You said everyone would be better off without him…" Hinata spat as she now glared at the girl. Her voice didn't waver, her skin didn't heat up, and she didn't shake as she watched Sakura's eyes slowly flutter open.

"H-Hina-!" Sakura quietly muttered before Hinata's other hand slammed over her mouth, quickly silencing her.

"Shut up" Hinata said, pushing the kunai deeper into the now shaking girl's throat, "I'm tired of listening to you talk. I'm tired of watching you hurt people" she slowly applied force, watching Sakura's eyes widen as her neck was slowly pierced, "And I'm tired of Naruto noticing you over me!"

Hinata struggled to keep the girl's arms down with her legs, but managed as Sakura shook and convulsed, trying to break free.

"I'll never let you hurt him again!" Hinata said, pushing Sakura's head up and the kunai forward.

She kept pushing until she was sure the ninja tool had pierced the now crying girl's throat, slicing through anything that got in her way.

Blood…the aroma quickly filled the room as Hinata began to slowly twist and circle the blade, watch Sakura's eyes widen and shake as her body seemed to be losing strength.

Taking her hand away from Sakura's mouth, Hinata's ears were assaulted by the sound of gurgling and Sakura twisted and turned, choking on her own blood. She not so easily ripped the blade from Sakura's throat, waiting patiently for the girl's soul to leave her body.

"That's funny" Hinata's now emotionless voice said, looking down into the now dim green eyes, "That's what his eyes looked like after what you said".

Swinging the kunai in her hand, Hinata quickly raised it above her head, pointed downward.

"But never again!" were the final words Sakura Haruno ever heard before the kunai was lodged into her body, finally sending her to the afterlife.

Looking down at the now dead girl, Hinata released a small breath. She shakily, but quietly removed herself from the bed.

As she put the blood stained kunai away, Hinata realized there was a mirror on the other side of the room, just resting across from Sakura's bed.

She raised her blood covered hand up, pushing a strand of her short blue hair from her face.

Surprisingly, she felt at peace, and was quite calm. Taking one last look at the motionless girl on the bed, Hinata nodded before jumping out of the window, but not before making sure there was anyway way anyone could know it was her who'd just killed Sakura Haruno.

She left the village, running to a small stream she'd once followed Naruto to. She quickly removed all of her closed and stepped into the chilled water, smiling as she began the task of removing the blood from her body.

After making sure there was no blood left on her being, she disposed of the ninja tool she had just used. After making sure there was no trace, she made her way back home, a small hum escaping her.

Deciding she absolutely needed to see him, she jumped away from her compound once more, making her way towards Naruto.

It didn't take long to reach his apartment, adrenalin still pumping through her body. She jumped to the top of the building across from his own, she once again activating her blood limit.

"It's almost as if he know's what I did for him" Hinata said, a small smile appearing as she watched Naruto's peaceful face snore. She watched him roll over, a small mutter escaping him as he slept.

She knew that once he discovered what had happened to Sakura, he'd be an emotionless wreck, but she was okay with that. Hinata swore she'd be there for him. She help him through the pain, and hopefully he'd realize the feelings she'd had for him, and maybe even return them.

She smiled once again as she blushed at the thought.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun" she whispered as she stood back up, "I'll protect you from here on out…from anything or anyone!"

* * *

**Alright everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**YES, Sakura is dead, but oh well.  
As for those wondering, no I don't hate Sakura! I've even wrote stories about her and Naruto!  
Anyways, thanks for reading! If you liked it, drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Lemon ahead. You've been warned. ****  
I warned everyone that there would be a character death. Sorry if you're upset. Also, to the people saying Naruto would never get over Sakura…he did. Like…not trying to ruin the ending, but him and Hinata got together?**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who followed along and enjoyed the story. Hope you enjoy the final chapter! Tell me what you thought after you finish reading.**

* * *

She could feel his hot breath, slowly spreading across her damp neck; making her whole being tingle. She gave a small smile as she slowly turned around: carful to keep his arms around her much smaller body.

"Hmm?" He hummed as she turned her sweaty body against his own. Now staring into her beautiful eyes his husky voice rang, "What's up Hime…you wanna go again?"

She had the decency to blush as she instinctively buried her head into the crook of his neck. Giving a small chuckle he slowly brought his lips to the top of her forehead, placing a loving kiss. "Stop it…" she muttered while slowly rubbing his chest, fingers running through some of his chest hair, "We've already gone four times…"

"I can go all night with you" he said while bringing her face to his, placing his lips against hers. She returned the kiss full force, giving a slight moan. She gazed into his deep blue eyes as he pulled away.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun" she whispered as her arms slowly wrapped around his body, not fully able to interlock around his much larger person.

"And I love you Hinata-chan…you know that" the blond replied as he rubbed her back soothingly. It was moments like this that made Naruto the happiest. Without this beautiful woman, he had no idea where he'd be in life.

"Promise" she asked as she felt his hand begin to lower itself, lightly tickling her side.

"On my ninja career" he said, face completely serious as his hand stopped moving. She saw nothing but absolute honesty and love, and she gave a small sigh.

"Thank you…" she muttered, slowly bringing her arms away from him. Naruto raised a brow as she began to slowly suck on his neck, her small hands slowly rubbing circles down his body.

"Oh…" he said as he felt her fingers wrap around his length, "So you do wanna go again eh?"

He tried to raise himself, his flesh growing harder as she slowly began to pump it.

"No" her quiet voice sounded, her unoccupied hand gently pushing him back down, "Let me do something special for you….I wanna express my love".

"You don't have to do that Hime" he said, a foxy grin taking over his features as she gave him what he liked to call Hinata's 'Face of Innocence' looks.

"Fuck" he grunted as she began to pump him harder, her lavender eyes never leaving his own. "You can't give me that face while doing that" Naruto gasped when he felt her thumb begin to circle his head, "That's just not fair".

Slowly sliding down his toned body, Hinata replied, "I don't know what you're talking about…daddy".

Watching her head disappear under their covers, Naruto could feel his face begin to heat up. "She just has to call me that" he thought as he gripped the blanket hard, "God I've really turned into a pervert…thanks Ero-Sennin".

Under the blankets, Hinata giggled as she felt his body slightly tremble under her own. "For once he's the nervous one" she thought happily.

She turned her attention to the now throbbing piece of flesh in her hand. She was seriously wondering just how much energy he had at this point.

Now fully between his legs, Hinata stopped her jerking. She watched as a swap of pre slowly oozed from his tip, slowly sliding onto her hand. She gave no hesitation, switching hands as she began to lick his juices away.

"I love it so much" she declared as she slowly gave a pump, watching his large shaft twitch. Giving a smile she lowered her lips to his tip, placing a gentle kiss.

"Fuck baby…." She heard him mutter, his leg moving slightly by her side. She opened her mouth, tongue gentle spreading across his head; lightly dancing across.

She started pumping once again; only now much more gently. "I wanna taste everything Naruto-kun" Hinata muttered before her mouth slowly engulfed his head.

"Shit Hinata" Naruto growled as he tightening his grip on the sheet below them, instinctively biting his lip, "And people think you're innocent".

Although her blush returned, she made no remark; her mouth currently becoming filled by his length. She slowly began sliding her tongue against him, enveloping him as her mouth claimed more and more.

Now lifting the blanket, Naruto raised a clearly shaking brow as he watched her clearly struggle after she reached seven inches, a smile on his face as he said, "H-Hey, don't choke yourself now".

Hinata pulled away slightly, thankful he hadn't intended for her to take him all in. She'd tried before, only to almost vomit as his nine inches slid down her throat.

She pulled away, swirling her tongue as her large eyes looked into his, both unwavering.

"Don't give me that look" Naruto chuckled lowly as he tried his best to retrain from pumping into her hot mouth.

With a loud 'POP' Hinata pulled away, her hand now jerking the spit covered cock, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

He rolled his eyes when he noticed her small smile, his name coming out in an almost whisper as she clearly enjoyed what she was doing.

When she removed her hand from his erection, he couldn't help but become a bit disappointed. He turned his head to the side, ever so curious as she scooted up a bit.

"Let's try something new daddy" she murmured almost too quietly. Naruto was about to question his girlfriend when she suddenly placed her large breasts on his crotch, his penis falling in between the soft mounds.

"Holy shit" he said, head shaking in disbelief as she squeezed his cock in between her more than huge tits, "No way".

Moaning as his length began to rub against her now hard nipples; Hinata looked up at his quivering face, a smile dancing across her lips, "How does it feel Naruto-kun?"

Not even getting time to reply, Naruto grunted as Hinata took his head into her mouth, resuming her greedy sucking.

"That's not fait" he moaned lowly as she stroked him with her tits, her tongue now swirling around his as she attempted to milk him. "Hinata-chan" he groaned lowly as she sucked his head harder, her cheeks sucking in as she began rubbing harder, "God…what would people say if they saw this…Kurenai would fucking murder me"

Swallowing a particularly large amount of pre cum that oozed from his tip, Hinata pulled away, a satisfied look on her face as she continued to rub his length with her chest, "Would you want her to see us Naruto-kun…we can do it in front of her if you want".

His eyes actually widened at that one. Without a second thought, he quickly pulled himself up, getting a squeal from the girl as he pulled her up; flipping her body under his own.

"God damn it" he barked, his cock no throbbing so much it hurt. He looked into her surprised lavender eyes, wanting nothing more than to thrust into her there.

"You want your teacher to see you like this Hime?" Naruto asked, his hand shooting to her large tender breast, giving a hard squeeze as he watched her squirm under him, "You want her to see you moaning like a whore for me?"

Eyes still glossing over from his teasing, Hinata nodded enthusiastically as she gave him a swift kiss, "I don't care who see's. I want everyone to know I belong to Naruto-kun".

Not needing to hear anymore, Naruto took her lips, effectively quieting the girl as his hand pinched her nipple, earning another delightful moan.

"You're shaking babe" Naruto muttered as he pulled away, trailing kiss down her bare neck, "I thought you were getting used to this?"

Hinata refused to reply as her blush returned, eyes closing as she felt Naruto's mouth reach her left breast.

Naruto examined the glob of flesh in front of his, face filled with hunger as he flicked his tongue across one of her hard nipples. Pulling away slightly; he couldn't help but grin, "Look how beautiful you are Hime…I could do this all day".

"S-Stop!" Hinata chirped weakly as she felt his hot hands travel across her body, stopping to squeeze some of her thicker and bustier areas.

"Stop?" Naruto asked, his grin not faltering as he continued his body search, "Even after all those lewd things you were doing? Now you want me to stop?"

"Naruto-kun!" she suddenly yelped as Naruto's hand slid down her stomach, traveling down to crotch. Without a second's notices, his finger gentle rubbed against the girl's clit.

"There we are" Naruto breathed hard as he watched her face contort into something of pure bliss. He wanted to chuckle, but his cock was starting to bother him.

Slowly swirling his finger around her small groin, Naruto hissed as she gave a squeeze.

"How are you still this tight?" Naruto asked giving a disbelieving look, "I can barely put a finger in".

Seeing Hinata try to conceal her face from him, Naruto took his other hand and gripped her wrist; pulling her hand away from her eyes.

"No way Hime" he huffed as he slowly forced his finger into her tight snatch, "You don't get to act shy right now. You're gonna enjoy this".

Hearing her give a loud moan, he felt her shake under him. Taking this as an indication to move forward, Naruto began to slide farther down her body.

"Hey gorgeous" Naruto spoke, making sure Hinata was watching through her fingers as he looked at her tiny opening.

He quickly pulled his finger from her, bringing it to his mouth. He sucked the juices off without a second thought, enjoying his girl's taste.

"P-Please" she cried, tears visible in her beautiful eyes, "Don't say that".

"What?" Naruto asked, enjoying Hinata's real personality coming out to play. He appreciated that she tried to act sexy for him, he really did; but he preferred her shy and timid nature in bed. He didn't know why, but nothing satisfied him more than hearing her call him daddy while she moaned and cried under him.

"But it is gorgeous" he smiled, placing a finger on both sides of her now small swollen lips. He quickly pushed his fingers apart, spreading the tiny orifice. "You even keep it shaved for me" Naruto said, his blue eyes focused on the nice pink lips in front of him, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm gonna savor it forever".

Hinata kept quiet, her face now fully red as she watched him bring his mouth closer to her now spread pussy.

Her back bent towards the ceiling as his tongue darted between her folds, digging as deep as it could.

Now that his tongue was buried inside of her, Naruto removed his fingers; bring one back towards her clit where he began rubbing harshly. He groaned slightly as his other hand reached down between his own legs, gripping his erection hard.

Hinata felt him swirl around, clearly trying to collect as much of her juice as he could. She could feel the sheets ripping under her sharp nails as she struggled to not wrap her legs around his head. Removing one hand from the bed underneath her, she shot towards his head. Gripping his soft blond locks in her fingers, Hinata couldn't help but try to push him deeper.

Letting out a small chuckle Naruto obliged by digging deeper, his thumb rubbing against her nub as he began shooting his tongue around her walls.

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata suddenly screamed, her hand holding Naruto's head in her crotch; not that he minded. As quickly as her juices began to squirt, Naruto began to swallow. He kept his tongue swirling, enjoying the sweetly bitter taste.

After making sure she was completely cleaned, his tongue now dancing along her thighs, Naruto pulled away slowly.

"I don't think I can wait anymore" his voice was full of want, and luckily Hinata knew what he needed.

Watching him crawl back towards her she let out a cute moan when she felt his swollen head bump against her opening.

"One sec" He sighed as he reached for the small nightstand by their bed, hand sliding against the wood as he searched for something.

"Where the fuck is it?" he asked to no one in particular, now sounding quite desperate.

Looking to the ground, Naruto noticed four long pieces of rubber, all filled to the brim with a thick white liquid. This sight alone drew a gulp from the now withering man.

"You gotta be kidding me" Naruto groaned as he felt his tip rub against her small opening, trying to refrain from pushing in, "I think we're out of condoms".

Hinata once lust filled eyes quickly snapped open, now looking at the small night stand.

"A-already?" she quietly asked; blush returning as she looked into his now pained blue eyes, "We already used them all?"

Not getting a response, Hinata looked down to see his cock resting atop her groin. It throbbed slowly, pre cum still oozing from the tip as he gentle rubbed it against her. She knew that he was in pain, and the only thing that would help would be release.

Pushing herself up slightly, she gripped his rock hard appendage; slowly sliding back down as she aligned him with her opening.

"W-Wait Hime" he called softly as he tried to hold himself off, "What if you get pregnant…"

"If it's with Naruto-kun, I don't care" she whispered softly as she struggled to push his head into her. No matter how many times he'd entered her, she retained her tightness, not that he ever minded.

"Are you sure baby" he asked, eyes now wide at the thought of fucking her raw. Ever since they'd started making love, he made sure to have an abundance of condoms. Tonight they'd just gotten carried away and ran out too quickly.

Feeling his large head bury itself in her moist entrance, Hinata brought his head down, trying once again to outdo her foxy boyfriend, "I want you inside me daddy…right now…"

Now feeling vigorous, Naruto gave her the best kiss he could muster, trying not to throw his hips towards her own. "I wanna hear you moan baby" he muttered as he pulled away, "Don't try to hid it from daddy. He wants to hear his little girl cry for him!"

Giving a hard thrust, Naruto found his cock slowly descending into her. "So fucking tight" he groaned a goofy grin on his face as he took hold of her luscious hips.

Hearing her mewl loudly, Naruto quickly bent down; once again catching one of her pink nipples in his mouth.

Biting her lip, Hinata couldn't help but shiver as she felt him finally bottom out. She could feel ever vein and ridge of his cock as he filled her to the complete brim. Feeling his teeth graze her flesh, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he began to slowly grind his hips.

Naruto allow her slender arms to drape over him as he sucked, his groin now steadily slapping against her own.

The only sounds coming from them both were the loud smacks of skin meeting, and the too beautiful noises his girlfriend was making underneath him.

Feeling her tighten around him, Naruto gave a low chuckle, removing his mouth from her now tender nipple. "Are you already gonna cum for me?" he asked, giving a hard slam as he watched her body convulse.

"D-Daddy" she cried hotly in his ear as she pulled him closer, squeezing her with her arms to bring him down.

Kissing the girl under him, Naruto removed a hand from her hip; sliding it under her bottom. With a grin he gave a hard squeeze.

Now holding her ass, Naruto lifted her body up a bit, allowing him to pump into her faster. Removing his hand from her other hip, Naruto quickly gripped her other cheek; grunting as he began to mold her flesh under his hard hands.

"UGH" Hinata's eyes shot open as her nails dug into his back, drawing a loud grunt as he continued his squeezing and pumping.

"You gonna cum?" he gritted between his teeth, feeling her long nails cutting through his back, "I can feel that little pussy tightening up".

Hinata couldn't help but tighten her grip as he began to pick up speed, his body jerking hard atop of her as she began to cry out. "DADDY" she screamed as Naruto pulled himself out, stopping at the tip only to slam back in; earning another moan, "YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM DADDY!"

Now grinning into his girlfriends shoulder, Naruto latched his mouth on her neck; sucking hard.

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata literally screamed, most likely being heard by their neighbors, "DON'T STOP".

"Here we go": Naruto grounded out as he lifted her higher, still holding her bottom as he legs wrapped around him, "Cum on my cock baby. I wanna feel that tight pussy squirt!"

Even with her blush returning, Hinata kept wiggling under him, trying to meet his intense thrusts. She knew her orgasm was approaching, and she was gonna ride it out for as long as she could.

"How about a little something to help ya?" She heard him mutter lowly as he began bucking hips into her almost painfully.

He grunted through the pain as her nails literally scrapped his skin away, trying his best to focus on getting her to bliss. He rubbed her ass, squeezing not too gently as he began moving his good hand towards her back entrance.

"AHHHHH" Hinata shouted loudly, tears now falling as she felt her ass being entered by one of his large fingers.

"Here it comes" Naruto growled as he felt her entrance begin to wring his cock, almost painfully.

Her body began to shake hard under his own as he pulled away slightly, wanting to see her face. He grinned as he struggled to hold on as her eyes began to roll back, her mouth opening as drool began to pool down the side of her face.

"FUCK" Naruto yelled, his teeth once again grinding together as her nails trailed down his back, leaving large bloody red marks. He could feel liquid spraying around his cock in short bursts, her pussy massaging him in ways he'd never felt.

Feeling her legs locked around him, Naruto yelped lowly as he removed the finger from her ass, once again taking hold of her ass. He knew what was about to happen, and was trying his best to fight if off, but in the end lost the battle.

"AWWW FUCK HINATA!" He shouted loudly, his body now shaking as his cock twitched, finally shooting his seed deep inside of her awaiting pussy.

"HOLY…" Naruto started, feeling his cum spraying around him as he gave hard quick jerks, his body tensing as he filled her, "SHIT!"

Hinata's pussy milked him for all he was worth; taking in every spurt of semen he shot.

"She's so fucking pregnant" Naruto thought as he went cross eyed, his body giving out as he felt her grip on his back loosen.

The pair stayed like this for the next few minutes, both breathing hard as the embraced each other.

Hinata was the first to recover as she turned her now milky eyes towards his glazed blue eyes. Without a second thought she brought her mouth to his own, both of them reeling each other's lips.

"I don't think I've ever cum that hard" Naruto grunted out breathlessly as he pulled away from the girl, eyes lingering on her soft lips.

"M-Me neither" Hinata replied as her arms slowly retracted from his body as he pulled out.

"Damn" he said as his still hard cock left her now slightly gaping opening. HE watched in fascination as a large thick load of white began to spill out.

"I think I'll have to shower" Hinata said, trying to pulled herself up on shaky arms.

"Woh woh woh" Naruto said as he gently enveloped her in a hug, "You aren't leaving just yet Hinata-chan. I already said, I'm gonna savor you for as long as I can".

Giving the man now below her a smile, Hinata nodded as she gently laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart slowly start to go from quick to normal beating.

"Hinata-chan" he said lowly, his erection now gone as he looked at the ceiling, fingers gently brushing through his girlfriend's damp hair.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked as she moved her head to look up at him.

"I love you so much" he answered, quickly catching her with another kiss; one she gladly returned.

* * *

She knocked gently; hand slightly shaking a she stared at the door in front of her. Letting her hand drop to her side she let out a sigh. She picked the bag by her feet up, and gripped the soup bowls with both hands.

"_I hope he answers" _she thought to herself as waited patiently. Today their class had received the news of Sakura Haruno's murder. According to their teacher, the girl had been killed in her sleep and there were no leads on the killer. The Haruno family demanded that the Hokage find their daughter's murderer immediately. Giving the family his condolences, the aging Hokage set to work some of his most trusted Anbu.

Naruto, of course took the news hard; just as she'd planned. Seeing the painful look on his face as the class grieved was one of the worst things she'd ever seen.

"He'll never be that sad again…" Hinata said quietly just as the door knob began to turn, "Not if I have anything to do with it".

"I already told you I don't wanna talk Iruka-sen…" his loud voice called as he opened the door. She couldn't help but blush as his blue eyes fell on her own.

"Hinata" he said as he opened the door further, allowing the girl to see him, "What're you doing here?"

"Ugh...Um…" Hinata stammered through her blush as she noticed the boy was currently wearing nothing but a black shirt and boxers, "Well…I…"

"Are you here by yourself?" He asked as he stuck his head out into the hallway, "Sensei didn't send you here to check on me did he? You don't have to do that stuff".

"N-No" she replied as he hugged the bag closer to her body, "I came by myself…I wanted to see you".

"Y-You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked as he eyed the girl. He gave her a curious glance he looked around the hall again, "Why?"

"You…you ran too fast after class ended" Hinata answered, hands shaking slightly as Naruto took a step forward, probably trying to hear her better, "Iruka-sensei didn't send me. I wanted to make sure you were okay".

"B-But why?" he asked once again. His eyes were now staring at the girl with confusion.

"Because" she started only to bite her lip softly, whole body shaking as she stared at him.

Naruto gulped as he watched the small girl place the bag of mystery on the floor. She slowly approached him, and when she held up her arms; he prepared of a hit.

Flinching back, he waited for a hit. After all the times Sakura had used him as a punching bag, he'd grown accustomed to being punched. He'd realized that when a female approached him with any body part raised, he'd best be prepared for a hit.

When he felt her small slender arms wrap around his body, he felt himself go stiff.

"W-What?" he asked a he opened his eyes. Hinata had hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder as she held him tightly.

"Because I want to be here for you Naruto-kun…" she whispered as she felt the boy's body go rigid in her hold.

Naruto's eyes widened as the usually meek, quite, and sometimes weird girl finished. "W-Whadya mean?" he asked as his arms twitched by his side.

"_What do I do?" _Naruto thought to himself as the girl continued to hug him. Few times in his life had he been touched by another person, unless he counted hitting? The old man had given him a hug before, and Iruka might've one or two times, but he'd never had anyone else hold him like this, especially a girl.

"I know you hate being alone" she said as she pulled her head away from him, keeping her arms wrapped around him so he wouldn't pull away.

"Huh?" he questioned as a small blush began to envelop his face, noticing just how close the girl was to him.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you Naruto-kun" she continued as she looked into his confused stare, "I want to be your friend…and I want you to be happy from now on. I want to help you through your struggles!"

Naruto couldn't help but gulp at the girl as he stared into her determined eyes. "I-I don't understand" he said as she finished, "W-What do you mean?"

"I want to be your friend Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she let him go, "I'm so sorry about what happened to Haruno-san…I know you've always had very strong feelings for her…I don't want you to be sad like you were today!"

Naruto found himself at a loss for words as his eyes began to water up.

"P-Please" he murmured as she clapped her hands together. Closing her down a bowing her head, she said, "Please allow me to be your friend".

Waiting patiently for a response, Hinata kept her head bowed. After a full minute she opened her eye in a peak to see Naruto with his head hung. She could see his body slowly shaking, jerking every few seconds.

"Naruto-kun" she asked quietly, praying that he would give an answer.

"Why would you do this to yourself" he asked as he raised his head, showing the girl that he had begun to cry. His blue eyes shimmered in the dim lighting of the hall way as he stared at the girl, "You know who I am! Why would you wanna be my friend! Everyone will hate you!"

She could feel her own eyes begin to water as she stared at the boy.

"B-Because" she responded as she gently gripped of his fists in her hand, wrapped his larger fingers with her own, "Because…I-I love you Naruto-kun!"

She watched as his mouth opened in awe as he watched her. She wiped her own tears away and gave him the prettiest smile she could, "And…I want you to know it!"

* * *

She looked up to his sleeping face as she held him gently, careful not to wake him from his dream. Even while asleep, he held the small smile he wore after they'd finished.

"_I love you so much" _he said as he caught her with another kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away and finished with, _"Thank you for saving me Hinata-chan…"_

She laid her head against his chest, listening to his light heart beats. She felt her own sleepiness trying to claim her, and fought as she thought about the man beneath her.

"And I'd do it all over again Naruto-kun" she whispered a she closed her eyes, a small smile present on her own face.

* * *

**After finishing the story originally I thought the ending was sort of lacking. Hell, this one may be too. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Tell what you thought.**


End file.
